(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light assembly for use on vehicles, and more particularly to a light assembly in which a plurality of light bulbs can easily be wired together for earthing.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In a so-called rear combination light having therein a plurality of light bulbs, such as an automotive rear light, each light bulb is fitted in an electroconductive socket which is supported on a light bracket by means of a socket holder made of an insulative material such as synthetic resin. Usually, the sockets, in each of which a light bulb is fitted, are connected to each other by means of earth wires and earthed by means of a portion of a connector fixed to the light bracket. The electrical connection among the plurality of sockets is established by connecting electroconductive terminals, connected to the respective sockets to each other by means of coated conductors. Specifically, each of the terminals is in contact with the socket, at a first end of the terminal fitted between the socket and socket holder. At a second end, the terminal comprises a conductor connector for connection with one end of the conductor. For example, in a rear combination light incorporating three light bulbs, first, second, and third terminals are provided for the three light bulbs, respectively. For electrical connection between these terminals, a coated conductor or wire is previously cut to a length corresponding to the spacing from one terminal to another. Both ends of the coated conductor thus cut are stripped to a length corresponding to the size of the conductor connector of each terminal, and, finally, the stripped portion of the conductor is connected to the conductor connector of each terminal by crimping or pressing. In this case, earth wires are connected between the first and second terminals, second and third terminals, and between the third terminal and earth wire lead-out connector, respectively. That is to say, the second and third terminals have conductor connectors in 2 places, which requires two connections of the conductor for each of these second and third terminals. Such connections are usually done by hand-work, and two conductors should be connected to each of the terminals except for the first one. Furthermore, the necessity of tieing together the stripped portions of each coated wire at both ends thereof at the time of such work of connection will make the work very difficult and complicated.